The day we got married
by Anime768Girl
Summary: Levi agrees to marry Petra due to her father's last wish and the two agree to not have any sexual relationship or have feelings for each other. But soon Levi discovers that he might have feelings for Petra himself and that's where the story would begin. The image was found on pinterest!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Will you marry her, then, Levi?" asked Petra's father in his bed.

Looking at Petra with a stern face, I got up. "Yes, I will." I said as Petra's eyes grew wide and she looked at me. "Captain?!" She looked at her dad and held his hands. "You don't need to worry about me at all, papa! I'm going to be fine on my own. I-I can't possibly marry Lev-Captain Levi!" Her dad laughed and patted her head. "I know you, Petra. Your'e independent and strong. But, even so, I can't die not knowing my daughter isn't safe. Which is why I asked Levi to marry you." He looked at her and she started crying. "Petra, I'm on my death bed for crying out loud, so I don't have much time left. So Levi, I want to make sure Petra is given all the happiness she can get, understand?" He asked me. I nodded my head and walked towards the window.

"If there's anything I'd ask from you is that you just keep my daughter happy. I want her to smile the way she would always do when she came home, and if you can do that, then I think I'll be able to rest in peace." Petra was sobbing and I opened the window for fresh air. "I'll do that." I said looking at the sky.

As the night passed, Petra's father died and we both married each other at a small church. Nothing special happened. We just had to sign papers. And when night came, I decided to stay awake for a while.

"I-I'll sleep downstairs if you want." She said looking at the bed in my room. "No. Just sleep in my room. I don't get much sleep anyways. So you can just lie down here." I said sitting on a chair. Petra looked a sad and depressed due to her father's death. Leaving the room, I closed the light and door and left for the dining room. But then I heard a knock on the door. Opening it, I saw Hanji. "Hey there, Levi!" She sounded happy (like usual) and let herself in. "What do you want?" I asked her. "I was just dropping by. I heard Petra's father died. So Erwin decided that he'd let her not come to work for a while. That girl needs a break anyways. I mean seriously, she always works her ass off. Even you take offs once in a while." Hanji sat on a chair next to me. Taking the jug of water and pouring it into a cup, I slid it to her until she didn't pick it up. "Levi, aren't you worried?!" She yelled looking at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked her annoyed of her gaze.

"Levi, did Petra tell you this already?" She asked me and I didn't want to respond to her. I wasn't in the mood anyways. "She did, didn't she?! How could you hide this from me?!'" She grabbed my collar of my shirt and then I heard somebody from behind me. "L-Levi?" It was Petra. Hanji loosened her grip on me and looked at Petra shocked. Brushing off my collar, Hanji again pulled it and only this time harder. "Have you and Petra-" I flicked her forehead and Petra started fretting. "N-No! Hanji it's nothing like that!" I interrupted Petra and looked at Hanji who seemed lost. "It's exactly like _that_." I said straightforward.

After calming Hanji down, me, Petra, and Hanji sat at the table. "I decided to marry Petra." I said. I grabbed Petra's hand making sure that I held it gently. "Lev-" Petra tried to loosen her hand from mine but I held her hand tighter. Hanji then made a big smile. "Well then, I guess that's good. Congrats. But Petra, your father..." Petra tried to change the topic. "I-It's in the past. I'll be fine. It'll just take me some time to you know, to get over it. At the end, everything will be fine. I, I know it." She looked at the floor sadly and then smiled and got up fast. "How about I make some tea for you both. You must be thirsty, right Hanji? And Levi, you didn't eat or drink anything that much today. I'll come back." Petra left for the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

Hanji and I sat in silence and I closed my eyes. Then, I heard Hanji making this weird laughing noise. Getting irritated, I asked her what her problem was. "It's just that I thought that you'd never marry. And now you have one of the most talented women in the military as your wife. Not to mention she's pretty." I opened my eyes and saw Hanji smirking. "Then tell me, what type of men are you into?" I asked her to take the topic off of me. "Me? Well, I'd like a man who's strong and amazing when it comes to fighting titans, and he should be handsome and at the same time care about me a lot!" Looking at her, I chuckled to myself. "And what man would marry a crazy, titan loving woman like you?" I asked her. "I-I don't know really. But, until I meet a guy like that, I'll just see what fate has in for me." Then I got up. "I'm going to help out Petra in whatever she needs. Just stay here. And don't mess up or spill any water. I'd hate to clean it." I said.

Leaving, I walked into the kitchen and saw Petra. She had some tears in her eyes and was leaving the stove on staring at it. Walking up to her, she got startled. "Le-Levi!" She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Was I taking long in making the tea? I-I'm sor-sorry! I'll make it right away quickly!" She touched the knob to turn off the stove and got burnt on her finger a bit. Looking at her finger, she had more tears fall out of her eyes. "I-I'm so silly!" I took her hand and took out a handkerchief. Looking at her, I then focused on her hand. "I-I'm sorry for making you lie about all this." Petra said sniffing and sobbing. "It's fine. It's not your fault anyways. I said I would do this anyway. I respect your father a lot, I understand that he worried about his daughter and wanted to make sure that she wasn't alone and all by herself, so he asked for me to marry you. I agreed. That's all there is to this marriage." I said. Petra's eyes grew big and and then she looked off to the side. "I, I know that. There isn't anything else to this marriage. It's just us both living together. Nothing more, nothing less." She said. Putting a bandage on her finger, I saw Hanji's shadow. "So you both are romanticizing, aren't you?" She sighed. "I don't want to interrupt you both so, I'll be leaving." As Petra chased after Hanji, I took her hand. "Hanji!" Petra yelled but Hanji had left the house already. Holding Petra's hand, I looked at her with a serious face.

"I don't want rumors spreading out about us both marrying each other without actually "loving" each other, so just act like you and I like each other." I said. Petra nodded her head and I noticed that it was late at night. Backing away from her, I scratched my neck. "I-I'll be going to sleep!" She said pouring the tea she made in a cup. Handing a white glass cup, I took a sip of it and was surprised. Petra made really good tea. She walked up the stairs. "Are you not drinking anything?" I asked her. "No. I'll be fine. I got to go to work tomorrow anyways." She continued up the stairs until I called her name. "Erwin gave you some days off, so you don't need to go anywhere tomorrow." I said. Following her, Petra wondered why I was behind her. "I have some work to do in my room. Just go to sleep. Like I said earlier, I'll sleep somewhere else." Walking into the room, I grabbed some paper and sat at my desk. Taking a pen, I began to write down some notes for Erwin and Hanji. Just then, Petra lied on the bed with her eyes closed.

But for some reason, I couldn't do my work. So I decided to sit on the chair and looked at Petra. After some minutes, I could hear her crying. "Are-Are you alright?" I asked her. She wiped her tears. "Yes. I-I just remembered my papa." She covering her face with the blanket. Getting up, I walked towards Petra who was on the bed. Looking at her, I sat besides her. "I-I forgot! You don't like it when people cry! I'll stop right now!" Petra sat up and wiped her eyes repeatedly but she couldn't stop the tears. I sighed and grabbed her waist. Hugging her, I told her something. "If you want, you can keep on going. Let all your tears out today so that you don't have any tomorrow." I said. Petra clutched my shirt and closed her eyes. Sniffing and sobbing and crying and taking deep breaths, I looked at the window. "I'm sorry...This must be annoying." She told me. "It's fine. As long as my bed gets no tear stains, I'll be calm." I said.

**This was my first chapter...so what did you guys think?!**

**REVIEW IT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Act Like Yourself

I was with Erwin walking in the hallways. "So make sure that the trainees get all the equipment they need. It seems to be that the best one is Mikasa Ackerman. She has great fighting skills it appears." Erwin handed me a paper with the trainees and their names. "I guess Ackermans are good in fighting. It's just a talent given to them." Erwin said. I didn't respond and he stopped walking. "Levi, you aren't hiding anything important from me, are you?" He asked with his arms at the side. "No, sir." I straight up said. "I have been hearing that you married Petra. Is that true?" He asked. "Yes. It is completely true." I responded. "Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked. "I didn't feel that it was necessary. It's my personal life anyways."

"Levi, I just never would have imagined that you'd marry somebody. It seems so-so sudden."

"..."

"Did you marry Petra because you had feelings for her? Or was it something else you wanted?"

"I don't _want _anything from her. I married her and that's that. Nothing more, nothing less. If you would excuse me, I have some business with Hanji."

I took my leave and walked towards Hanji's office. "Levi! Why, hello there!" I wasn't in the mood for chit chatting. I ruined the stack of papers and placed my hands on the wooden desk. "Who said that you could tell the others about me and Petra?!" I said angrily. "Y-You never mentioned anything about me and telling others information about this. And besides, there's no harm in doing so!" Hanji had that pathetic smile on her face which turned into a smirk. She patted my back and sighed. "I know, you must be embarrassed about talking about your marriage with others, but it had to come out one way or the other. I mean, there's nothing wrong if you an Petra truly loved each other, right?" I took a slight pause in my breath and then calmed myself down. "I guess your'e right." I lied. "That's the spirit! Now, how about you go to the newbies. While walking past the two of you, I heard the commander needed you to get the equipment for the trainees ready, right?" She asked me. Hanji pushed me towards the door and kicked me out of her office.

Hanji POV:

I smiled to myself. At least Petra found herself a gentleman. With the soft-hearted brain she had, any guy could take advantage of her. I bent down to the floor and began to pick up the papers. Then I saw a person's black shoes. Looking up, I saw Commander Erwin Smith. I immediately got up and looked at him. He seemed like his usual strict self. "How did the papers fall on the floor?" He asked me. "Um...I moved the the ink bottle and I saved it but all the papers fell. So-so I guess that's how the papers fell!" I laughed awkwardly and Erwin rose one of his bushy eyebrows up. "You guess?" Startled and nervous, I nodded my head. "Anyways, I suppose these are the grades the kids got on one of their exams, right? I need to see Mikasa Ackerman's papers." I went back to the floor to find Mikasa's paper. But since I was getting nervous around the Commander, I couldn't seem to find it.

"Really? It's right in your face." Erwin sighed and picked up the paper for me.

"I-I'm sorry for making you do that! I promise it won't happen again, sir!" I stood up with a tight position. Erwin chuckled. "We've known each other since we were trainees, Hanji. You can stop acting so peculiar around me." I looked at him confused.

"From what I hear, Levi said your'e pretty talkative. But you aren't acting like yourself."

I looked at Erwin and smiled. "Well, your'e the commander. What else should I act like?"

"Act like yourself. Afterall, we were classmates. But thanks for the paper. I'll be leaving now." Erwin left and I stood there looking lost.

_Act like yourself._ It seemed strange coming from the Commander. I laughed to myself and picked the papers up.

**Author's note: I know it's a short chapter, but hey! I got Erwin introduced in the story! So the next chapter won't come in probably a week or so. I have my Legend of Korra fanfic I gotta finish so read it if you want. Until then, REVIEW IT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Stay Alive

ERWIN POV:

I was looking at the trainees' papers and heard a knock from the door. It was Mike. "Come in." I said looking at him as he looked at me nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I noticed him sweating. "There was a titan-sight apparently." He said. I got out of my chair and looked at the desk with fear. "A titan?!" I smashed my fist on the desk and heard the bell ring. _It really was a titan I guess._

"Get all the trainees prepared! They will be fighting this titan with us and evacuating all the citizens."

"But Commander-!"

"This is an order! Now we don't have any time to waste to go and do as I say!"

Mike left and as I heard the panic from outside, I closed my eyes. "This is no time to worry, Erwin. The citizens need you right now, so do what you've been hired to do." I got my 3D-maneuver gear out and wore it. "After 3 years, another sight, I see. Walking fastly, I saw Hanji and Levi running towards me. "You both are going to be with me for the time being, got that? We are going to see what the situation is and analyze it. Then I'll tell you what to do after that." While walking outside, Levi stopped walking and Hanji looked at him. "Levi?" He seemed frightened. And this was the first time that I saw him with such an expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Petra..."

Hanji seemed worried and looked at me. "He's worried about Petra, commander." I rolled my eyes. "Look, Levi, we don't have time to waste. It's either her or the citizens. She'll be fine. After all, she's a soldier as well."

"That isn't the point. She needs me, I know it."

"Levi, don't bring this up now. C'mon!"

"No, I'll be back soon. I want to be sure she's alright."

As Levi ran back, I yelled his name and he stopped. "Levi, don't you dare disobey my orders. Turn around right now." I said with a commanding tone. Hanji looked at me and I sighed. "Levi, I don't know what's in your mind, but don't let your emotions get in the way of your work. I'll talk to you later." Levi left and Hanji and I ran.

_That asshole. Who the fuck did he think he was going against his commander like that? When he comes back, I'll make sure he never goes against my word again._

"Um...sir?" Hanji placed her hand on my shoulder. "I understand how you feel, but I'm sure Levi wasn't trying to hurt your feelings in any way. He just got married to somebody he likes, of course he'd be worried about the-"

"Bullshit! What do you mean "he likes". That marriage doesn't mean anything to him! So why now all of a sudden would he change his character?!" I pushed Hanji's arm away from me. "

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

Using my 3D-maneuver gear, I reached the top of a church. I didn't want to talk to Hanji right now. There was a titan and I didn't have time for worrying about anybody right now.

* * *

><p>After just some hours, the titan had came inside the wall apparently and since there was a hole, things just became worse as that hole was an entry for even more titans to come and kill the citizens. I managed to kill 3, but there were too many for me to handle at once. Just then, Mike came to me. "Sir, too many of our soldiers and trainees have died or gotten injured. I say we just forget fighting the titans and just try to let the citizens go to the other wall." I looked at Mike as we were standing on a building. "Do you know anybody who has gotten hurt or killed?"<p>

"I don't know the specifics, but from what I know, Eren Jaeger and Hanji Zoe have both been severely injured, at least, that's what I've heard."

_Hanji? Injured? _I didn't know why, but that really made my heart skip a beat.

"Sir, wasn't she suppose to be with you?"

_Fuck. I had messed up. This was all my fault._

"Mike, I'll go get Hanji, check on the Jaeger kid and then help the citizens. We'll surrender from the titans."

Rushing, I was searching for Hanji. I was praying she was alright. Only if I didn't screw up, none of this would have happened.

_Please be okay, Hanji._

**Merry Christmas and happy holidays my wonderful readers! I know I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE FOREVER. But since I'm on Winter Break, my next update may be on New Years! And then I'll see what I can do from then. But review, and tell me what you think will happen? Hanji is injured and Levi went to check up on Petra. Will everything be alright? Stay tuned and stay safe and warm and cozy at home!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me Alone

LEVI POV:

Looking around, I was rushing to my house. Everyone was screaming and crying. Mothers were holding their children and people were dying. I never had this thought or fear of losing someone ever. Not since Farlan and Isabel had died. Then somebody patted my shoulder. "Levi! You have to leave! I heard there were no survivors in this part of the wall!" This random guy yelled passing me. Gritting my teeth, my heart was beating fast. I wasn't only nervous, but was scared. And although I didn't seem like it to others, I really was. And then I noticed half of my home crushed.

Running, I used my 3D maneuver gear to get to my destination faster and felt the wind breeze through my skin. And then lightning struck. Rain was pouring and I was freezing now. Walking into the house, I could see some blood.

_No._

_Petra was alive. _

**_I know she's not dead._**

And then, I saw her. She was bleeding and her mouth was bloody. Lying there, her body was all pale. Rushing, I slid onto the ground and lifted her body and ran out of the now broken window. Holding her in my arms, I was scared. I didn't know if she was dead, but I didn't know if she was alive either. I wanted to get to a safe destination first, so I decided to go underground. Yes, back to my home.

It was muddy and people were all calm unlike the surface. Some looked at me awkwardly, while others were minding their own business. I ran to the only place I could remember, and that was to this abandoned house. Nobody set foot there for some reason, and people were scared to enter the dirty place. And as much as I wanted to throw-up from the uncleanliness, I knew Petra was my number one problem right now.

Drenching wet, I took off my 3D maneuver gear and set it aside and then laid Petra on my green hoodie I took off. I laid my head close to her chest to feel her heartbeat and thank goodness. She was alive but unconscious. Looking around, I unbuttoned my shirt a bit to stop all the sweat from me and I sat down looking at Petra.

* * *

><p>After some hours, Petra had woken up. "W-Where am I?" She asked trying to get up. I turned around and looked at her instantly, and she got scared. "W-What happened?!" She asked looking at me.<p>

"You're soaking wet to the bone!" She looked at my clothes and the mud/blood stains. Raising her hand, she was about to touch my face but instead I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. Hugging her, she looked at me. "L-Levi! What's going on-?!"

"Shut up."

"Wha-?"

I held her tightly and closed my eyes.

"I was worried for you, ya know."

"W-worried for me?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"Underground. Now just keep quiet, will you?"

For some reason, I felt relieved. I didn't want to lose Petra at any cost, but I didn't understand why. But whatever the reason was, didn't matter. What mattered was that Petra was safe, and sound. And I didn't want anything else.

**Short update but still, I needed this chapter to be done! Anyways, review and send any recommendations! Thanks for reading the story, but this is far from over! I'll update most likely tomorrow, but I'm not sure!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thank You

ERWIN POV:

I looked around. Panting, I saw a trainee. He was crying and his hair was blonde, eyes were blue, and he looked really slimy. I sighed and decided to help him first. He seemed to have lost hope. Rushing towards him, I looked at him. It was Armin Arlert. He wasn't fighting material but his amount of knowledge was amazing. "What happened?" I asked him.

"E-Eren!"

"What? Kid, speak normally. What just happened?!"

"Eren saved my life and-"

"And what?!"

"he died!"

Armin looked at himself and looked like a mess. Then the name ticked me. Eren Jaeger. That was the one Mike was talking about. "Look, Armin. You can't just sit here. You have to save citizens and multiple of people. "No! I can't. I'm worthless." I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Your friend, Eren, he didn't save your life for nothing. So get up, and live up to what your friend did." I helped Armin up and he looked at me and noticed who I was. "Y-You're the commander! I-I am so sorry!" He looked at me with fright and I smiled. "It's alright. You only began and you're still young. This is reality. That's what it means to be in the army. And sorry for your loss."

Then I noticed a girl with black hair and a red scarf come. Her face was expressionless. Mikasa Ackerman. The perfect soldier. She wasn't only smart, but she was athletic and great in killing titans. She saluted me and looked at me and then Armin. "Armin, where is Eren?" Armin couldn't answer. Mikasa looked at him and her face looked horrified. "He isn't dead, is he?" She shook Armin and yelled at him. "Ackerman! This isn't the time to be pestering your classmates. You have a duty to do, so stick to it." She looked at me angrily and then took a deep breath. "C'mon, Armin. We have to complete what Eren couldn't." She grabbed his hand and the two started running and using their 3D maneuver gear.

I looked around to see Hanji. She was wearing her glasses and gliding in the air. I thought she was injured though. I flew to her and grabbed her collar pushing her against the wall. "You son of a bitch! I heard from Mike that you were injured!" She looked at me confused. "Yeah I am, but not that much. Besides, I can still walk around and kill titans and-!"

"No you can't. There is a rule stating that if you are injured while in battle, you must retreat. Why aren't you doing that?! And where did you hurt yourself?"

"Look, Commander, we barely have any hope. All we can do is make the citizens evacuate, and I hurt myself on my back, but it's really small."

I saw Hanji flinch and her body twitched a bit. Glaring at her, I turned her around and felt blood. Her face looked hurt and painful. "Really small, right?!" Don't give me that bullshit. You have a hole in your back!"

"Erwin, I'm fine!"

"Shut up, will you?!"

I grabbed her hand and helped her to a safe spot. Lying her in a small hut, I told her not to move anywhere. "I'll find Levi now. You stay here."

"Sure thing, commander!" She paused in her words and was able to make a smile at me.

Before leaving, she yelled my name and I rolled my eyes.

"What?!"

"Thank you, Erwin."

I turned around and started to go on the rooftops. _Thank you? Really, Hanji?_

**Happy New Years! (I mean, it's not new years yet but I won't be able to say it tomorrow so I better say it now, right?! Now that Erwin helped Hanji, he now searches for Levi. Will he find him? Stay tuned and see you guys next year! Stay safe, cozy, don't drink/text and drive, and have an amazing day!**


End file.
